wimfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jennifer Lopez
Jennifer Lynn Lopez (ur. 24 lipca 1969 w Castle Hill, dzielnicy Bronx w Nowym Jorku - USA) – aktorka, piosenkarka, tancerka oraz projektantka mody i perfum. Nominowana do Złotych Globów, Grammy Awards. Jest najlepiej zarabiającą latynoamerykańską aktorką i piosenkarką. Jej pierwszym kontaktem ze światem show-biznesu był występ w filmie My Little Girl w roku 1986. Córka portorykańskich emigrantów. Dotychczas sprzedała ponad 40 milionów swoich płyt na świecie. Muzyka Debiutancki album Lopez On the 6 został wydany 1 lipca 1999, i trafił do pierwszej dziesiątki listy Billboard 200. Szybko wbił się na pierwsze miejsce tego zestawienia i długo stamtąd nie schodził. Nieco przewrotny tytuł albumu miał nawiązywać do numeru linii metra, którą w młodości podróżowała gwiazda. Na albumie zamieszczono piosenkę, która stała się hitem i przez wiele tygodni utrzymywała się na pierwszym miejscu Billboard Hot 100. Piosenka otrzymała tytuł If You Had My Love. Podobnie stało się z utworem Waiting for tonight. Album zawierał także kolaborację z Markiem Anthonym w piosence No me ames śpiewanej po hiszpańsku. Mimo, że No me ames nigdy nie stało się singlem, znalazło się w czołówce U.S. Hot Latin Tracks. Dodatkowo też, teledysk do tej piosenki został wyemitowany na kanałach VH1 w USA i The Box w Wlk. Brytanii. On the 6 zawierał także kolaboracje z Big Pun i Fat Joe w piosence Feelin' So Good. Niestety piosenka nie osiągnęła nawet pięćdziesiątego miejsca na liście Billboard Hot 100. Let's Get Loud, ostatni singel, natomiast przyniósł Jennifer nominację do nagrody Grammy w kategorii Best Dance Recording w 2001 r. "Waiting for Tonight" nominowane było w tej samej kategorii rok wcześniej. "No Me Ames" otrzymało dwie nominacje w 2000 r. na Latin Grammy Awards w kategorii Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal i Best Music Video. Drugi album piosenkarki – J. Lo, został wydany 23 stycznia 2001 i zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu listy Billboard 200. Pierwszy singel – Love Don't Cost a Thing, był jej pierwszym singlem numer jeden w Wlk. Brytanii i znalazł się w pierwszej piątce utworów na U.S. Billboard Hot 100. W ślad za nim podążył singel Play który trafił do pierwszej dwudziestki na Billboard Hot 100 i osiągnął drugie miejsce w Wlk. Brytanii. Następnymi singlami były I'm Real i Ain't It Funny które równie szybko stały się hitami. Po udanych rozmowach w sprawie remiksowania piosenek z J. Lo i On the 6 oraz po sukcesie reedycji J. Lo, Lopez zdecydowała się poświęcić cały album remiksom i wydała J to tha L-O!: The Remixes 5 lutego 2002. Album zadebiutował jako numer jeden na Billboard 200 stając się tym samym pierwszym w całości poświęconym remiksom albumem, który zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu4. Teraz promuje swoją nowa płytę "Brave" któa wkrótce będzie w sprzedazy. Zarabia rocznie 150 mln dolarów! 26 listopada 2002, Lopez wydała trzeci studyjny album – This Is Me...Then, który osiągnął pierwsze miejsce na Billboard 200 i zrodził cztery single: Jenny from the Block (feat. Jadakiss and Styles P) (nr 2 na Billboard Hot 100); All I Have (featuring LL Cool J) (wielotygodniowy numer jeden); I'm Glad i Baby I Love U!. Album zawierał cover piosenki Carly Simon z 1978 r. – You Belong to Me. W 2004 r., Lopez ponownie zaśpiewała w duecie z Markiem Anthonym w piosence "Escapémonos". Z piosenką wystąpili w 2006 r. na gali nagród Grammy. Po roku przerwy, powróciła na scenę muzyczną z albumem Rebirth (1.03.2005). Po wspaniałym debiucie albumu na pierwszym miejscu Billboard 200, bardzo szybko zniknął on z listy. Płyta zawierała jeden singlowy hit Get Right, który dotarł do pierwszej piętnastki w USA i stał się jej drugim platynowym hitem po If you had my love. Piosenka była też hitem w Wlk. Brytanii stając się tam jej drugim numerem jeden. Kolejny singel Hold you down w duecie z Fat Joe, nie zrobił już takiej furory. Później, w 2005 r. Rebirth otrzymał certyfikat platynowy od RIAA. Lopez następnie wystąpiła w piosence LL Cool J – Control Myself. Piosenka została wydana 1 lutego 2006. Natychmiast stała się numerem jeden na U.S. Billboard Hot 100 i numerem dwa na UK Top 75 Singles. 27 marca 2007 do sklepów trafił długo wyczekiwany, pierwszy w całości hiszpańskojęzyczny album o tytule Como Ama Una Mujer (hiszp. Jak kocha kobieta). Premierę poprzedza singel Qué Hiciste (hiszp. Co zrobiłeś). W październiku 2007 roku ukazał się piąty angielskojęzyczny album piosenkarki zatytułowany "Brave". Pierwszym singlem z płyty został utwór "Do It Well". Najnowszym singlem Jennifer jest utwór Hold It, Don't Drop It. Dyskografia *1999 - "On The 6" *2001 - "J.Lo" *2002 - "J to tha L-O!: The Remixes" *2002 - "This is me...then" *2005 - "Rebirth" *2007 - "Como Ama Una Mujer" *2007 - "Brave" Single Udział w Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki Udział w Worldvision Song Contest Udział w Virtuala Konkurso Kanzono Kategoria:Internetowy Festiwal PiosenkiKategoria:Worldvision Song ContestKategoria:Virtuala Konkurso KanzonoKategoria:Preselekcje do IFPKategoria:Amerykańscy wokaliści